


Made For You

by rrperson



Category: Ana & Donnie
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrperson/pseuds/rrperson
Summary: This features a romance between two main characters interested in rough degradative sex.***Excerpt ***"Does daddy's little slut want to get her mouth fucked," Donnie asked gripping his own cock in his hands now being sure to position it on her lips, tapping it a few times loving the feel of her soft lips grazing his tip."Yes, please Donnie," Ana practically moaned out. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep toying with her like this. He knew it was keeping everything out of her to keep her hands still and not just please herself. Donnie knew just how much this was turning her on, especially since he was talking dirty to her now."You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth." Donnie groaned out roughly.
Kudos: 1





	Made For You

Some guys had luck. They got super rich, married a smoking hot babe after having steamy hot sex all through college and got to experience threesomes and orgies at will. That happened to be the case for some guys. Some guys were dashingly handsome. So handsome, girls fawned over them. And had such a huge dick girl all fawned over how it was the 'biggest they'd ever seen before' and they were immediately amazing in bed and obviously stylish and successful. Some guys just had luck like that.

Donald was never that guy. The only thing he had remotely going for him was that he was smart. However, most of his life, he was lazy so no one ever knew it. He was a typical nerd. He grew up in a basic affluent family. They weren't filthy rich but they certainly weren't poor. Pretty much anything he ever asked for he got. He drove a really nice car when he was 16 and dressed decently at school so no one ever teased him. 

But he was an anime-watching, science-obsessed, sports-loving nerd. He adored Star Wars and read comics his whole life. He thought at best he'd work a basic engineering job, got to a basic college and meet another remotely smart girl in the engineering program and fall in love. The girl wouldn't be that pretty, average at best but he wouldn't think she was ugly at all. A girl in his league. 

Her personality would be dull to him but at least she could hold a basic conversation with her. They would get married and have a kid or two before she got bored of him always watching his stupid shows and sitting on the couch. They'd have a terrible sex life in the marriage. They'd sleep together maybe twice a month or three times if he was lucky. She'd complain and nag all the time and he'd blindly turn a deaf ear to it. Eventually, she'd grow tired of the lack of romance and she'd divorce him.

He'd be left distraught working in a field he liked and seeing his kids maybe once a week. She'd go off and marry some Brazilian man on a vacation and he'd maybe luck up and remarry to some young blonde who mostly married him for his money but he'd mostly marry because she made him feel young again. He'd have a couple of friends in life but eventually, they'll lose contact or only see each other during reunions or graduation of their kids.

Donald was okay with this. He figured that was his lot in life. He wasn't a very lucky guy. He didn't get blessed with the crazy good looks or the amazing outgoing personality. He would be content with life. Donald never verbalized this but he always thought it subconsciously

That was until he met her. 

It was nearing the end of his sophomore year in high school when he met Ana. She was desperately trying to hook him up with her friend and excited at the prospect of a girlfriend he talked to her. Her name was Rachel and they had nothing in common and the first night they were on the phone, they sat together in silence for hours it felt like. She was however crazy pretty so he figured he'd suck it up.

It was the most awkward Donald had ever felt in his life. He tried to crack a couple of jokes but the girl didn't seem to think them that funny. They never talked to each other again after that.

But he did, however, talk to Ana again. She pestered him constantly about her friend at first. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Did he think she wasn't pretty? She acted as if she didn't notice his anti-social ways. Ana was popular. Maybe not the most popular girl in school but she definitely hung out with all of them.

Ana wasn't exquisitely pretty either. She had really bold features that forced you to notice her. She had wild red hair and plenty of freckles. She had wide full lips. They were big and plump. She was smart too. He took a class with her freshman year and noticed her quick responses. Freshman year he was top of their class so he paid attention then. He had lost motivation his sophomore year and quickly fell behind. He was lazy to no extent.

She did, however, have a pretty amazing body. He guessed that she came into it his sophomore year because he definitely didn't remember an ass like that his freshman year. But even her body isn't what made her popular. Mostly it was because she was so nice and funny. He'd seen her around school with her friends laughing like everything was funny. Not to mention she was nice to everyone. Freshman year she spoke to him and even came up with a nickname for him. But it was done in passing and they'd d never really had a real personal relationship with her.

Yet somehow, she spoke to everyone in his circle even though they definitely weren't what you considered popular. They were actually sometimes considered nerds. She was nice beyond measure and he assumed maybe that was why he first became friends with her. Because she was so friendly to him first.

Donald had self-diagnosed himself with autism.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he didn't pick up on social hints and regular mannerisms naturally. He never noticed when girls had a crush on him.He felt extremely uncomfortable in social settings. Whenever he heard people laughing near him, he knew it was a joke about him and he couldn't help but turn red at the thought of it.

Well, Ana acted as if his social anxiety was nothing. She laughed and joked with him constantly and eventually they became friends. Even over the summer when he assumed they'd lost contact and that was it, she still reached out to him. Saying how much she missed him and the class they took together. Donald was surprised beyond imagine. He'd lost plenty of friends in the past and his social anxiety didn't allow him to reach out to people first. And even though he didn't always text back super fast, or sometimes even at all she never seemed to let it bother her like all of his previous friends had.

She would sometimes do this thing, where she'd ask if she was bothering him or was she boring him. It was the cutest thing, almost as if she was the unpopular one. Their junior year they'd actually gotten close. They had so much in common yet were opposites at the same time.

Ana loved sports, which was rare in itself. She could argue him down tooth and nail like a guy. She loved anime and watched many tv dramas along with him. She thought he was the funniest guy ever. She made pun references to him constantly and Vine too.

But at the same time, she was his opposite. She loved reading and writing while he loved math and science. She loved to go out and socialize while he preferred to stay in and never talk to anyone. She grew up relatively poor while he grew up pretty well off.

They spent hours on the phone talking and laughing about all kinds of things. They both generally liked the same kind of music. Ana even read comics which was awesome in its own way. Even though he never reached out to her, would sometimes forget about response and when his anti-social ways clicked in and he'd ignore her, Ana never let it bother her. She still somehow managed to wiggle her way into his life, No matter how much he accidentally made it seem like she didn't belong there.

Donald didn't like it but he was starting to like her. They became best friends and she started to push him to be better. To do his work which he never did and to focus on his dream school which he was sure he would never get into but she made him believe he could. She made him feel like the funniest guy around and the smartest guy she ever met.

He refused, however, to be one of those guys that were secretly in love with his best friend. He'd even tell himself they were like sisters and brothers. But even without meaning to, sometimes when he was at home masturbating, he'd imagine it was her that he was thrusting into roughly.

He couldn't do it.

That all change the night of Prom. They were going together, as best friends of course and he'd made it abundantly clear he didn't want to attend the social event. Ana constantly complained that he was the only guy she could get to go with her but Donald didn't believe it one bit.

She could have any guy at the school she wanted.

So instead they got dressed all up and took pictures by the lake. She looked so beautiful Donnie was scared to touch her. Ana never really dressed up at school. She was so care-free some days she even came in her pajamas. Instead of being shunned by the popular group, people loved her for it. Donnie refused to admit it but he loved her for it too.

Prom night they decided to go out. While all of their friends were at Prom, Donald and Ana were out eating and go-karting. It was one of the best nights of Donnie's life. That night, Ana convinced him to go to the after party. It was at a hotel where there was liquor and weed galore Ana made sure to be by his side even though she was talking to their friends. People always teased them about how they should be together but Donnie always ignored it. Ana would get deadly serious and tell them to stop.

But that night Ana had drunk a little bit of the Jello shots and was now tipsy. Donald made sure to watch after her because her dad had made it deathly clear that this was his little girl. She tried to get him to try some but he refused immediately. After all, he was driving.

Ana was now bold. She was dancing and laughing with her friends like she didn't have a care in the world. Donald figured he should go. As he turned to leave Ana noticed him and followed after him where they were all alone in the foyer of the room.She locked the doors of the adjoining room joking that she was trapping him with her. " Donnie, don't leave," she said pouting. Only she called him Donnie. He thought it was annoying at first but now it was quite endearing.

He explained that he was just being a nuisance and he should leave. It was then she spoke words he wouldn't forget. " But Donnie I need you here with me. I need you." Donnie didn't understand why he told her there was no real reason for him to be here. Then Ana rubbed on his thigh practically touching his crouch when Donnie froze. She whispered in his ear so sweet, her voice sounded like honey.

" Donnie, I'm so horny. Do something, baby." Donnie didn't want to cross this line. He knew if they crossed it he didn't know if they would come back from it but he couldn't help himself so he kissed her. They made out on the couch and eventually, Donnie fingered her on the couch where she looked so beautiful when she came apart on his fingers, Donnie was scared she was a goddess.

When Ana attempted to return the favor, Donnie refused. he wasn't 100% sure of how sane she was and just how much the alcohol affected her. After that night they never really talked about it again. Ana would reference it sometimes and they would joke about it but they never said what it meant for their relationship. For the next two years, they were apart. They both went to separate colleges in separate states and for some reason, they never lost contact. Ana wouldn't let them. They talked every day for almost a year, spending hours a time on the phone together. Donnie tried to date other girls. Some were more beautiful than Ana. Some were funnier and some were even smarter. But every time he or Ana herself would find a flaw that he wouldn't be able to live with.

Ana even dated. For some reason, she never told him the name of any guys she dated because she claimed they were temporary. It took years for Donald to understand what that meant. She never had a boyfriend but she let guys take her out. She told Donnie it was for the free food, but Donnie always figured it was so Ana could feel wanted and pretty.

Donnie really tried with the other girls but it was hopeless.

None of them could live up to the hold Ana had put on his life. So the next year, Donald knew what he had to do. He'd never been a man of public displays of affection or even the notion of wild love. But one day, after he transferred his college to the one near Ana, got on a flight and asked her to marry him.

Just like that she smiled and said yes. They technically were only together for 4 months even though they'd known each other intimately for 4 years. They didn't have sex until their wedding night either even though the chemistry and lust between them was so thick at times, you could cut it with a knife. Ana claimed she wanted to do it because she had waited 4 years for him so she could easily wait 4 months.

Donnie had no clue the whole time they were best friends that she was in love with him. They'd been married now for almost 3 years and Donnie was in awe. He didn't quite understand what he'd done to deserve a wife like Ana. She was head over heels in love with him. She loved all of the things he loved. They got excited about the same things but at the same time, they both forced each other to try new things.

And the sex, was scary, crazy good. They had sex like rabbits. The first year of their marriage they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They had sex in public places, crazy positions and Ana wasn't even a freak.

She was kinky.

She liked to try shit that made Donnie wonder what he'd done to deserve her. She always told him she waited that long for him that they had to make up for lost time. Donnie didn't complain. She made him feel like he was the sexiest most well-equipped man ever. She was liable to get turned on by anything he did.

One time they were arguing casually about which romantic TV drama had the best finale and while he was making his case, Ana simply got down on her knee and sucked his cock.

Donnie didn't even notice till he was well within her mouth.

Today was again one of those days that he wondered what he'd done to deserve Ana. He'd just worked a long day at the company and he'd realized he'd had some miscalculations and assumptions on the job and he had to restart his entire project. It wasn't a great day at all. He came inside their home a little frustrated. Ana had decorated the apartment beautifully and Donnie had really started to love it.

Ana and he were both total slobs. But somehow, whenever Ana stayed home from work, she made sure to clean the house. That was the first thing Donnie noticed. The house was clean. He set down his belongings on the couch and took off his shoes, something Ana got him into a habit of doing.

He listened and heard what seemed to be the treadmill running. Ana was probably working out. Ana didn't work out on the equipment a lot. It was actually for Donnie, but Ana stayed incredibly fit. Ana hated working out but she loved to swim.

She only used the workout equipment when she felt like she'd eaten a lot. Donnie walked inside towards the kitchen where he saw a skillet, cheese, hot dogs and ground beef on the counter. Donnie could only assume she finally made that dish she'd always wanted to try. One night she was scrolling on Instagram and she showed him a hotdog inside a hamburger. She wanted to eat it so bad but she claimed they didn't have the stuff for it. She probably forgot about it and just decided to make it today on her day off.

He walked towards the den where he was sure Ana would be. He had to know how was the sandwich. He walked inside and froze at what he saw.

His wife was on the treadmill naked.

The globes of her ass were giggling as she ran on the treadmill, a beautiful sheen of sweat covering her body making her skin glow in the light. Immediately Donnie felt blood rush to his groin at the sight of his wife.Her flaming red hair in a curly ponytail on the top of her head. Of course, there were several strands escaping her tight ponytail but that always happened to his beautiful wife.

Walking almost in a trance he walked further toward the den where her delicious curves where on full display.

Donnie thanked God every day for Ava's short curvy body. Because of her swimming, it stayed toned and fit, but it still never got made into muscle so all of her body stayed soft and squishy. Her sexy D-cup breasts fit perfectly inside the palm of his hands and her dusty pink nipples stood at attention as they rose and fell with her running.

Her smooth alabaster skin seemed a little tan from California weather but it still had that soft glow to it. Donnie watched her still focus ahead watching whatever was on the television screen with her earplugs inside her ears.

Ana's head turned to the side till she noticed Donnie standing beside her. Instantly she stepped off the treadmill stopping it and walking to him. Ana gave this brilliant smile that practically shocked Donnie every time she did it. He had secretly called it his smile, but it was only a smile she did when she saw him. He didn't have to do anything to get the smile but for some reason when she saw him this brilliant smile stretched across her face unless she was upset with him or something.

It made his heart feel warm.

Ana walked near him with the wide smile on his face. " Hey Baby, how was your day?" Ana asked standing in front of him acting casual as if she wasn't but ass naked standing in their sitting room.

Well, two could play that game. If she wanted to act like her being naked was normal then he would too. Although Donnie couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down to her perfect pussy which had just a strip of hair right above her clit. It was smooth everywhere but there.

Ana had gotten many different waxes but this was his favorite so this is what she kept.

" Oh, it wasn't great. You know the project we've been working on. " Donnie began. Ana was looking at him with those eyes. Those fuck me eyes.

"Yes Donnie, I do," she said looking at him innocently while batting her lashes. He was pretty sure she had fake lashes on but he could never tell because they looked real. Those lashes real or not made her look so fucking sexy right now. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip before gently biting and letting it go.

Fuck, Donnie was about to forget about all of this pretending shit. Her breast, just sitting there heavy with need and all glazed over with sweat were making his dick stiff. Her pretty little nipples were erect standing at attention for him.

" Well I messed up some calculations and it messed up everything I've been working on for the past month so I've gotta backtrack and start over," Donnie said his voice deepening as he tried to control his lust filled brain. He barely even got the words out before images of him and Ana fucking so roughly she'd see stars brimmed his vision. Fuck he wanted her bad.

" Oh no, Daddy. it sounds like you haven't had a very good day. " Ana said demurely. A small smile stretched across Donnie's face because he already knew where this was going. Anytime Donnie hadn't had a good day at the office, Ana would do this thing. She would call him daddy say she was sorry he was having a bad day and then say. 'But I can make it better' and then she would either suck his cock or if he was sitting, ride him.

Donnie also never thought he'd be the guy to like his girl to call him, daddy. Yet and still, once Ana called him that on accident, he realized he liked it a lot. Ana always made him talk about sex once it was over so he bashfully had to admit he liked it. Now she did it knowing just how much it turned him on.

Ana gave a small smirk before prancing towards him even more, standing on her tip toes so she could whisper in his ear.

" Your voice sounds so fucking sexy right now," she whispered, her voice sounding like honeysuckle, forcing his dick to harden instantly even more than it was. Her breasts were rubbing against his button-down polo shirt, begging for him to touch them. However, unlike what Donnie assumed she would do, Ana slowly backed away from him and sauntered past him. Donnie instantly whipped around and suddenly blinded by her plump ass knew he wouldn't wait for Ana to take charge.

Without even thinking, Donnie grabbed Ana's wrist forcing her to turn around. Quickly he spun her in so that she was chest to chest with him, her breathing heavy as she looked at him her soft brown eyes filled with lust.

" Where do you think you're going?" Donnie asked, a smile playing on his lips. " Oh, this is a rare sight. Is Donnie acting like he wants me?" Ana said smirking.

Donnie couldn't help it he was just now starting to tell Ana every little thing he wanted from her. He usually never texted first, called first or even spoke first. Ana would always tell him it made her feel like she was bothering him but that was impossible. Nothing Ana could ever do would truly bother him. Everything about her was made for him.

Especially that perfect curvy body that he had every intention of pleasing as soon as he realized what little game Ana was playing. Sometimes Ana would joke around but it was really her way of asking or letting know about and insecurity or problem. He had to be sure she knew she was a top priority for him.

He had heard her say these kinds of things often now so he knew it was bothering her.

Donnie looked at her thick full lips, remembering how they felt when connected with his.

" I more than want you, Ana. I need you. I could face a lot of shit, I could lose everything, I could be fucking insane, none of my dreams ever come true. I could lose everyone and everything I'd ever gained. I could lose it all tomorrow and you know what? I'd still be here. But I swear to god Ana, I won't last a day without you. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do. That's what I mean when I say I need you. I mean that I couldn't survive without you " Donnie said watching her pretty brown eyes water at his statements. His sweetheart was a real crybaby. She cried from the littlest thing, a commercial, a movie or a show.

She cried from it all, so Donnie knew with his admission of love to her, she would boohoo. But because she was sitting there so vulnerable and naked, Donnie knew he had to stop her crying so he could get her delicious body under him. Plus he never knew what to do when she cried. He was pretty awkward like that. Lucky for him, Ana didn't like to be bothered when she cried.

There had only been two other times Donnie had said anything in this fashion where he completely let Ana know how he felt about her. Their wedding day and when he flew across the country to ask her to marry him. He knew it would completely surprise Ana so he couldn't help but to do it now. He felt like he was supposed to so he just..did.

Instead of Ana's face being stricken with tears like he expected, she was looking at him so intently as if she wanted to convey to him just how much she loved him with one look. Because of that look Ana gave him, Donnie had never wanted to make love to her more than in that moment.

Without hesitating, Donnie kissed her, with as much and passion and love as he could manage. Her mouth immediately responded the second he connected with hers. She took her little arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer to her, their mouths in an eternal dance of lust and desire. He tasted her mouth which tasted of tears a little bit, but also of honeysuckle. He deduced that was what she tasted like. It was kind of sweet but also a little watery. He never thought saliva could have a taste but her mouth definitely was like honey.

He wrapped his arms around her curvy body and brought it closer to him all while feeling her soft flesh. God, it was like Cottonelle or something. He felt their tongues both enter each other's mouth as they tangled together with the more they kissed the more desperate they felt for each other.

Ana desperately ran her hands through Donnie's cropped hair. Donnie responded by biting gently on Ann's lip causing her to moan directly into his mouth, sending waves of desire through him. He placed his arms lower on her back to her ass palming it while deepening their kiss even further. He squeezed the flesh of her plump ass grinding her body into his. While still kissing her pretty little lips, he smacked her ass feeling the softness of her skin.

Donnie broke the kiss grinning at his wife's face. "Get on the couch babe," Donnie said sternly. Ana liked it rough. And not just an occasional hair pull. Ana liked to be fully dominated, from being called names and spanked while he was deep inside of her. She said she liked to feel like her world was being torn apart.

When they first started having sex, Donnie didn't really know what to do and he never lasted very long. Luckily for him, Ana eventually began to realize what she liked and didn't like and she began telling him those things. Turns out they liked a lot of those same things. She said it really didn't matter that he wasn't lasting very long in the beginning because sex for her at first hurt pretty badly and it took a while for it to be comfortable for her.

Eventually, they grew together. Donnie learned her body, what she liked didn't like and what turned her on. He began to learn how to last longer, which positions to change Ana into if he was close to cumming and her tell-tale signs for when she was close.

He became almost like her professional lover.

Right now he wanted to fuck her so good she wouldn't be able to walk straight for weeks. Ana quickly walked over to couch laying sideways on the wide couch. Donnie walked over to her standing in front of her looking at her face which was fixed on him while she bit her lip seductively.

Ana sat up so she was sitting up straight. Before Donnie could really do anything, Ana reached for his pants quickly undoing his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. His pants and boxers fell to his ankles and Donnie quickly stepped out of them. Donnie's cock sprang out of his boxers as Ana stared at Donnie's cock licking her lips at the sight of it. Donnie wasn't the biggest in the world but Ana claimed her was perfect for her. He was thick and hard as ever as the veins in his cock pulsed, the tip of his it glazed over with pre-cum.

Ana wrapped her cool arms around his cock, the tips of her fingers not able to touch due to his thickness. Donnie's breath quickened with the touch of her cool hands in contrast to his boiling hot blood. " Take your shirt off Donnie," Ana said softly. Ana was so loud and opinionated normally but in the bed, her tone was soft and pleading.

It drove Donnie crazy. Donnie took his shirt off feeling Ana start to tighten her grip on his cock and instantly waves of pleasure raced through him. Donnie threw his shirt off and turned his attention to Ana. She was raking her eyes across Donnie's body and biting her lip again.

"Fuck your so sexy baby," Ana said wiggling on the couch beneath her, letting one hand go from his cock and then putting it back. Donnie saw the conflict in her eyes and knew she was trying to stimulate herself so he looked down at her indignantly.

" Wait for me Ana."

Donnie constantly had to stop her from trying to please herself when they were together. He liked it sometimes when she played with her pussy while sucking him off but not now. He wanted to heighten her pleasure to the highest extent and nothing turned Ana on more than getting her mouth fucked.

Ana was rare in the fact that she actually got turned on by giving Donnie head.

Gosh just thinking that reminded Donnie of he was lucky to have her.

Ana bit her lip, twisted and tightened her hands around Donnie's cock once more and slowly slipped the tip of his head into her mouth. She slowly inched more and more into her mouth moving her hands further down on his head now moving them back and forth in the attempt to ejaculate him into her mouth.

" Fuck Ana" Donnie groaned out feeling the instant pleasure of her warm, wet mouth making contact with his sensitive tip. Ana pushed him to the back of her throat till she felt her gag reflex stop her and then at a much faster pace than before moved her head back and forth quickly, keeping the tip of his mouth right at her throat. Donnie looked at her face where her eyes were focused on her hands which were still twisting on the base of his shaft. Donnie needed her to show him her eyes so he could see just how much she loved doing this. His perfect little slut.

" Look at me." Donnie murmured out, taking his hand and tapping the side of her mouth about two times. Instantly Ana's soft brown eyes looked up at him staring deep into his. Donnie felt his cock tighten up at the base looking at her pretty little lips wrapped around his cock, her head bobbing back and forth.

Ana smiled some looking at him causing her to sheath her teeth and her mouth to open wider as she slowly pushed him further into her mouth, simultaneously Ana's hand dropped from the shaft down to his balls which she held in her hands and softly squeezing them.

Donnie could feel every part of his cock tighten, his balls feeling the stimulation of her hand as she softly squeezed his balls feeling the intense wave of pleasure to rack through him. He couldn't help the groan of pleasure that continuously slipped out of his mouth the more he felt her tongue writhe around his cock. The sound of her gagging and the gurgling of her saliva were accompanied by his string of curses as Ana picked up speed keeping only a few inches of him in her mouth. He was so close to cumming, the feeling of her warm mouth, the cool touch of her hands and the intense look in her eyes were quickly tightening the feel of pressure on his cock.

Ana slowly placed her hands back on his cock and slowly slipped his cock out of her mouth, it shiny and wet with saliva and cum on the tip and throughout his shaft. "Make me your slut, Daddy," Ana said seductively as trails of saliva trickled down her lips as she made no intentions of wiping it off.

Donnie knew exactly what she wanted now. To be dominated to no extent and for Donnie to talk to her dirty while fucking her mouth. Ana was a bit of a control freak so he loved that he got her to relinquish control to him when they were so intimate. Plus, he surprisingly liked talking dirty to his wife, something that was guaranteed to get Ana's pussy dripping wet every time.

" Does daddy's little slut want to get her mouth fucked," Donnie asked gripping his own cock in his hands now being sure to position it on her lips, tapping it a few times loving the feel of her soft lips grazing his tip.

" Yes, please Donnie," Ana practically moaned out. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep toying with her like this. He knew it was keeping everything out of her to keep her hands still and not just please herself. Donnie knew just how much this was turning her on, especially since he was talking dirty to her now.

Not wasting any time, Donnie grabbed Ana's tight ponytail tilting her head up roughly so she was looking straight up at him. Her eyes were wide with desire as she looked at him.

" You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth." Donnie groaned out roughly.

"Fuck yes Donnie," Ana said her eyes rolling back slightly to the back of her head. Donnie softly pushed his sensitive tip inside of her pretty little mouth, her lips rounding into the shape of an O as she tried to accommodate his length. Not giving her time to take control, Donnie controlled her motions by moving her head by her ponytail causing her to take in more of his length. Now he felt the spasm of his cock, practically exploded at the feel of her warm mouth, wet with saliva.

Donnie knew he wasn't going to last long so he began pistoning his hips into her mouth, being sure not to put too much into her mouth so that her gag reflex wouldn't kick in. It took a while for Donnie to realize how to roughly do this, but now he as like a pro at it.

Donnie groaned out loud his senses exploding in every way as he looked at her sexy eyes, the warm feel of mouth and the wet barrier he felt every time he hit the back of her throat. Donnie pistoned into her mouth faster as he felt his cock tighten all around his balls practically squeezing under him. Listening to the sound of his cock hitting the back of her throat, Donnie felt his control slipping.

" Fuck, look at my little slut getting her mouth fucked," Donnie told her. Instantly Ana moaned becoming hot all over at his dirty words. The vibration from her throat traveled directly to his cock causing a spasm of pleasure to shoot through Donnie's body, tightening the sensation in his cock once more. Donnie was about to cum, his speed increasing quickly as he moved Ana's head more on his cock almost roughly. Grabbing himself on the base of his shaft he pulled his cock out of her mouth watching the long trail of saliva and cum connect itself from her mouth to his cock.

"Where do you want my cum baby? You want me to cum all over your face like a good little slut or on your pretty little tits." Donnie said pumping his length from the base feeling himself tighten for the last time, the pressure increasing as the need to cum increased. Fuck he had to release.

" Cum all over my body Daddy," Ana said as she jutted out her breasts out, her dusty pink nipples erect and sensitive with need.

" Look at my pretty little slut, you want my cum all over your tits to don't you. Such a good little girl" His vulgar words were literally his own undoing. Ana was licking her lips looking deep into his eyes waiting for his cum to splash across her tits.

Donnie pumped his shaft a couple of more times feeling the tightness in his balls start to undo and with one last pump, he positioned his cock at her tits and with an explosion that made him lose his footing. Donnie felt the tightening in his cock release and a spurt of his warm, white cum landed directly on her ivory skin. Still pumping himself at the base another jet of cum landed on her breasts. Donnie watched as the cum dripped down from the center of her breasts to her erect nipples.

" So fucking sexy," Donnie moaned out as the final jet of cum dribbled down his tip. Ana moved up a little and while looking at Donnie, she stuck her little pink tongue out and licked the remains of his cum on his cock.

"Mhmm so good." Ana moaned out as she moved further down his cock licking the length of his shaft. Donnie had to reward his good little girl.

" Lay on the couch so I can eat that little pretty pussy," Donnie said feeling his cock start to deflate now that he'd gotten his release. " Okay," Ana said moving further back on the couch and laying down so that her head was laying on the arm of the couch. Donnie wasted no time moving so that he was sitting on his knees. Donnie instantly parted Ana's legs exposing her perfect pink pussy.

It was dripping wet, her fluids a shiny clear color coating her puffy clit and lips. Ana had an extremely sensitive clit and most times, Donnie could make her cum from just that alone, and because she was so turned on from Donnie earlier, he knew it wouldn't take much to make her cum that way. However, it took much more from Donnie to make her cum from her actual channel but when she did come it was much more intense. The first time Donnie made her cum without touching her clit, her legs were shaking for minutes.

It was that intense.

That was what Donnie wanted to make her feel right now.

"Look at that pretty pussy," Donnie said as he positioned his head in between her legs. He took both of his arms and slipped them under her thighs so he had a real grip on her legs. He moved her body closer to his face so that his lips were now hovering just above her lips. Donnie stuck out his tongue and with a slow lap of his tongue licked all of the juices surrounding her clit.

" Fuck ah yes, just like that Donnie." Ana moaned out as she tightened her fists into a tight ball.

"You like that don't you?"Donnie said talking on her pussy while quickening his pace, his tongue moving back and forth, flicking the tip of her clit quickly. "God yes, I love it, Fuck yes! Make me cum baby." Ana exclaimed her legs starting to quiver the more attention Donnie gave to her clit.

Donnie saw her reaching her peak quickly and without giving her the chance to reach her climax, he pulled back and moved further down on the couch so now he could finger her. He took one hand from under her creamy thigh and moved it to her shaven pussy, positioning his finger so it was directed at her channel. Placing his mouth back on her clit he sucked softly at first then as he sucked harder on her sensitive nub, he softly pushed a finger inside of her pussy.

Donnie could feel its warmth and unlike her mouth, its extreme tightness. Even though it was just a finger, he felt Ana's tight channel squeezing and clenching his finger. Its wet and dripping liquid encompassed his hand.

"God YES! Donnie" Ana screamed out as she bucked against his hand, her hips wild in their erratic motion. " Stay still Princess or I won't let you cum," Donnie said taking his mouth off of her pussy again.

Ana visibly tensed as she relaxed her body, stopping her motions from trying to please herself. " Fuck Donnie." Ana groaned out annoyed with a roll of her eyes. Donnie thought her attitude was cute but he figured two could play that game.

Picking up the pace that his finger penetrated her tight walls, he looked up at her pouting face which had her biting her lip as she let Donnie control her pleasure. " Is my little slut mad because she can't make herself cum," Donnie said jutting his finger into her much quicker, creating a rhythm that was mindblowing for Ana. He curved his finger still thrusting it into her so that his finger made a squishy noise due to her sopping wet pussy. he added another finger into her tight channel stretching her walls again.

" No, I'm not mad. I want you to make me cum, Fuck baby I'm finna cum," Ana cried out as Donnie pounded his fingers into her and now licking her clit repeatedly to the same rhythm. Donnie sucked on her clit once more as he added another one of his fingers into her pussy while fingerfucking her as quickly as he could.

" Cum on daddy's fingers for me," Donnie commanded as he looked in her eyes, sucking on her clit and rapidly thrusting his fingers into her channel. Donnie watched her motions, her pupils dilating, her mouth agape in pleasure, her legs shaking under him, and her grip tightening on her tiny fist. He knew she was close, so he kept his motions the same only quickening his pace. " Fuck, I'm finna cum." Ana cried out as she arched her back, her legs shaking under her violently as Donnie felt her clench around his fingers hard, a creamy new liquid flowing on his fingers as Ana came apart in his arms,

"That's it cum for Daddy, Princess." Donnie murmured watching the effects of her orgasm wash over her body. The explosion within her body showing on her face as her eyes squinted close and her teeth biting down on her lips hard. Her legs continued to shake under him as she moaned out in pleasure. Donnie continued riding her orgasm out as he slowed his pace to a stop, his fingers now just caressing her walls.

Donnie slipped his two fingers out of her channel his fingers soaked with her sweet nectar as he sat up straight, Donnie watched Ana's face as she slowly opened her eyes, coming down from her intense high. Donnie motioned for her to come closer to him and she quickly sat up and moved closer to him.

"Suck," Donnie instructed putting his two fingers into her mouth. She tasted of nothing in particular but its creamy texture was like heaven to Donnie. It reminded him of honey. Ana happily obliged staring at Donnie in the eyes as she greedily sucked his fingers moving her head back and forth as if it was his cock.

"Such a good little girl," Donnie said as she leaned back smiling at him. "My pussy is still all over that mouth," Ana said smirking as she placed her hand in between her legs. Donnie guesses he didn't notice but he assumed her nectar was all over his lips and even chin.

Donnie grinned as he leaned over and grabbed Ana by the waist pulling her over to him. She giggled an adorable laugh as Donnie placed her on his lap so she straddled him. Donnie could feel his cock at full attention again, his pole standing up on it own as it rested on her stomach. " I ate that pretty little pussy didn't I" Donnie bragged as she touched his wet lips with her fingers and dipped it into her mouth, lapping up her juices from his face repeatedly.

" Like a fucking pro,"Ana said grinning a wild grin, her skin shining with sweat as her face stood a glow in its post-orgasm bliss. "But what can I say I taught you everything you know."Ana quipped referring to their earlier years as they taught each other what they liked.

Donnie smirked and quickly smacked her round ass cheeks in his lap with one of his hands. "Damn right, Now show Daddy what he taught you," Donnie said as he leaned his weight back on both of his hands. Ana blushed a little. " Your wish is my command." she breathed out her brown eyes sparkling in mischeif. Ana looked at him biting her lip as she sat up on her ankles so that her breasts were in Donnie's face. Donnie wasted no time sucking her perky little nipple as she grabbed his shaft and positioned it at her entrance.

"That's right, ride my cock like a good little girl," Donnie said into her chest as he allowed Ana to take control. He slowly felt his cock's sensitive tip make contact with her warm entrance as she slowly slipped him inside of her. Instantly the tightness of his wife's wet pussy gripped his cock and squeezed his cock's shaft causing waves of pleasure to sweep through Donnie's entire body.

"Fuck Ana, such a tight fucking pussy."He groaned at as his cock entered her completely, his shaft completely buried inside her pussy. Ana moaned out as she held her balance holding onto Donnie's shoulders her eyes widening out in pleasure.

The sounds Ana was making as she moaned out in pleasure, caused Donnie's cock to pulsate, his cock and body in total ecstasy. Donnie knew he needed her to move or she was milk the life out of him. With a slap of her ass and a wild tug of her ponytail, Donnie watched his wife's eye-widening in shock.

" Ride my cock like a good little slut," Donnie instructed again as Ana bit her lip and rotated her hips on his cock forcing Donnie to moan in pleasure. Ana lifted herself up on his cock, only moving a couple of inches of his shaft out her and then swiveling her hips back on him again causing her ass to smack his balls. Ana now had a rhythm, using Donnie's shoulders to balance herself as she freely moved up and down on him at a seemingly slow pace, her tight walls clamping his cock exquisitely. " Fuck baby, you feel so good inside of me," Ana said riding his cock, her pace slowly increasing as she raised her self up quicker and quicker.

The faster Ana rode him, the more pleasure Donnie was consumed in. Her dripping wet pussy was leaking juices on his cock and her fast pace caused her to clench his shaft like a vice-grip. Her moans turned louder the faster she rode him, her arms wrapping around Donnie's neck.

" You like me riding your big cock Donnie," Ana whispered in his ear while rising up so that only his tip was inside of her pussy, then clenching her walls around his tip.

"Fuck Ana!"Donnie cursed as a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through his entire body, his blood boiling from this intense pleasure he was feeling. Without still completely recovering, Ana slammed her ass down completely engulfing his cock deep inside her pussy.

Donnie felt his balls tighten in pleausre as his cock clenched as Donnie felt his heart race. Ana now leaned forward on him, her breast resting above him as she began bouncing up and down on his cock. Donnie felt his sensitive tip nearan explosion. Her warm walls felt too good and Donnie was about to explode.

He couldn't help the loud groans and curses that slipped out of his mouth, his mind a fog of escasty stopping him from thinking of anything but the waves of pleasure he felt right now. He knew he had to take control or he wouldn't be able to stop his orgasm. Luckily as Ana increased her pace, Donnie felt her legs begin to shake beside him her breath quickly increased as she moaned directly in his ear.

" Baby I'm..." Ana's voice quivered into his ear.

" I know princess, cum on my cock like a good little girl. " Donnie said knowing his words would be her undoing. Ana's pace got inconsitent and erratic as her walls squezzed his cock tightly forcing Donnie to bit his lip and close his eyes as he fought off his orgasm. With a loud moan and a strong collapse into Donnie's lap, Ana came apart a warm liquid releasing as she shook violently on Donnie's chest. Her sweet nectar dripping down his shaft as she sat up on him, her walls relaxing on him finally.

Donnie scooted down on the couch as he grabbed Ana by the waist ignoring her slight yelp. Donnie planted his feet firmly on the ground, moving until he was able to move his hips freely. He grabbed Ana's plump cheeks, palming both of them with his hands. Ana layed down on him, her breast resting on Donnie's chest. This was by far Ana's favorite position so Donnie knew even though he wouldn't last very long, neither would Ana regardless of the fact she'd just orgasmed.

Donnie dropped his hips sliding a couple of inches out of her slippery channel then quickly slamming it back into her, his balls making a resounding smack against her ass.

" Oh gosh." Ana moaned out loud, her mind warped in pleasure. " Does my slut like getting this tight little pussy fucked?" Donnie asked out as he pistoned his hips into her, his cock slipping in and out of her at a quick rhythm. " Fuck yes Donnie!" Ana screamed out in ecstasy. Donnie picked up his pace, thrusting into her quicker and quicker as she moaned out his name. Donnie smacked the soft flesh of her ass watching the slap resonate as he palmed her ass again, squeezing her flesh holding her body as he pistoned in and out of her.

" Who's my little slut?"Donnie asked as his balls tightened once more begging for release. Letting her ass go as he wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her stable and taking his other hand and grabbing her ponytail forcing her to sit up. Her perky breasts hovering above his face bouncing freely as he pummelled into her from below. Her eyes were rolling back in pleasure, her mouth agape as moans slipped out of her lips. Ana was in complete escstasty but Donnie needed her to be in ecstasy with him. He desperately wanted them to cum together this time.

Donnie softly smacked her soft cheek and quickly slipped a finger into Ana's mouth pulling at the side of her mouth. Ana's eyes opened as she came instantly back to reality. " Who's my little slut?" Donnie asked pistoning into her quicker than before hs cock tightening in pleasure. as he slipped his finger out of her mouth and with a quick smack to her ass, Ana felt all of the sensations slam into her at once. "Donnie!" Ana screammed his name her legs slowly quivering beneath him. She was close but so was Donnie. 

" Who Ana?" Donnie asked burying himself deep inside Ana's tight pussy his balls clenching below him.

" Me !" Screamed Ana as she experienced her pussy being full to the brim with his cock. " I'm your little slut, Donnie! Fuck me!" Ana exclaimed as Donnie began fucking Ana so quickly she barely had the chance to catch her breath. He didn't even slip out of Ana as he fucked her without barely moving his shaft. It remained burried deep inside only his hips moving up and down still packing Ana's pussy with his thick cock. 

"Oh God Yes. I'm finna cum all over that cock baby." Ana cried out as Donnie's balls smacked her ass repeatedly. Donnie felt himself needing to release as Ana's tight pussy clenched around him, the sensations overwhelming him as the sound of his balls slamming into her ass filled the air.

" Cum with me Princess. " Donnie said as his balls tightened once more as finally while slipping his cock out of Ana a few inches he grabbed her waist and slammed into her, triggering both of their releases.

" Fuck" Donnie cursed as he felt his cock rapidly untighten the taut pressure in his balls and while still buried inside of her tight pussy, he felt his cock release his warm cum deep inside of Ana. The explosion shot jolts of pleasure through him, her channel clenched him accepting his cum inside of her. Simultaneously, Ana's body spasmed as she exploded around him screaming his name.

Ana laid on his chest spent. They both sat in silence for a while as they caught their breath still in escastsy from their orgasms. " How did I do Daddy?" Ana asked after a while. "You rode me like a fucking pro."Donnie grinned quoting her. Donnie slid back and sat up his back resting, Ana following his motions since they were still connected. Ana eventually sat up her breasts on bold display.

"Well you taught me everything I know, "Ana quipped a grin on her face. Donnie felt Ana's warm walls around him and grinned. He knew it wouldn't be long till he was ready to please Ana again. "That's the truth. I really liked that thing you did at the beginning."Donnie said.

Ana smiled a michechivious smile before swiveling her hips around Donnie's cock causing him to feel her all around. A sharp jolt shot through Donnie's cock to his groin forcing him to curse. "What that?" Ana asked innocently.

Donnie glared at her watching the devilish glint in her eye. " Yeah, that," Donnie answered. Ana shrugged her shoulders and grinned. " Thanks. I tried it out after a read a book about it," she said biting her lip softly.

"By the way. your dirty talk was fucking amazing" Ana praised a soft blush on her face. "Oh yeah?" Donnie mocked raising an eyebrow. " I know what my pretty little slut likes," Donnie said smacking her ass again to annoy Ana. Ana scrunched up her face and balled up her tiny little fist and playfully punched Donnie on his bare chest. " Shut up, Asshole"

"Don't worry, you'll be doing your amazing dirty talk in a minute," Donnie said feeling himself grow erect again while inside her snug walls. "Already?" Ana asked amazed by how quick his recovery time was. He was lasting longer and recovering quicker every time they made love.

"You bet Princess and I'll be able to please you for a while." Donnie hinted to Ana as he leaned upwards tweeking her nipples and softly kneeding her breasts, no longer able to resist them in front of him. " We're getting in your favorite position?" Ana asked curiously. Donnie nodded his head. "Let's not say favorite, I'm just able to control myself more when I'm fucking you from behind," Donnie explained, as he let go of her boobs and slowly grabbed Ana by her waist and turning her over so that she was on her knees. His cock was still buried inside of her so he had to mover her delicately so he wouldn't slip out of her.

" It is your favorite," Ana said as she spread her legs so that she was able to fully get into a doggy style position. " You love it because I talk really sexy to you and I cum like crazy and you can go on forever so it makes you feel like the man." Ana smart talked as she sat up putting her hands on the arm of the chair so she had a good grip. She knew she would need it.

" Oh really?" Donnie asked positioning his hand on her hips. "You love talking smack don't you," Donnie said giving a hard smack on her ass. " You love smacking my ass don't you," Ana said cockily putting a strong arch in her back. Donnie nearly lost his shit staring at the perfect picture in front of him, her fat ass parked deliciously in front of his cock. His cock stirred inside of her as the desperate need to move inside of her consumed him. 

"Fuck," Donnie cursed out loud her perfect body and arch tantalizing him. Donnie had to remind himself who was in control or rather his wife. So gripping her hips tightly, Donnie moved his own hips quickly, sliding his cock out of her all the way, leaving only his tip inside of her. Then without giving Ana any time to brace herself, Donnie gripped her hips and slammed his cock deep inside of her burying himself to the hilt.

" Fuck Donnie!" Ana screamed her arch deepening and her face pressing into the cushion of the couch. Ana's eyes literally rolled to the back of her head as she was immersed in a world of pure pleasure.

Donnie didn't give her any time to recover as he quickly repeated the motion causing Ana's world to be dimmed faintly as she moaned aloud. Filling her tight walls all the way to the hilt was a feeling that was indescribable.

" You got something to say now," Donnie grunted out as he thrust into her roughly now in a rhythm, picking up his pace and tightening his hold on her hips.

" Fuck you, Donnie" Ana moaned out in fragmented syllables as she tightened her grip on the arm of the chair listening to the sound of Donnie's cock slam into her from behind. Donnie felt her warm walls contracting around him as he slammed into her again, fucking her even deeper than before. Ana's dripping wet pussy was gushing profusely over Donnie's cock, her senses being overwhelmed by the feeling of Donnie stretching her and filling her up overwhelmed her.

"You are." Donnie chuckled as he repeatedly thrust into her, forcing her to engulf him in her warm walls. He palmed her plump ass in his hands squeezing her flesh as he plunged into her again and again. Ana's moans of pleasure slowly morphed into soft screams into the pillow as she felt herself being so pummelled into from behind. Donnie let go of her hips and grabbed a strong hold of her hair holding it like a ponytail and pulling it roughly forcing Ana's body to contort backwards towards him. Burying himself deep inside her, he brought Ana's body closer to him so that her ear was right by his mouth.

With one hand tightly gripping her hair and the other gripping her hips. Donnie slowly pistoned his hips into her. He could feel Ana's pussy clamping him as she felt him much more intensely this way and Donnie knew he was stroking her g-spot perfectly. As a slow quiver rose over Ana's body, Donnie picked up the speed stroking her at a quicker tempo as he recognized her orgasm approaching.

"Listen, Ana, you're fucking mine. I love you so much it hurts." Donnie said into her ear, with each word driving himself faster into her soaking pussy. "Oh God Fuck!" Ana screamed as her legs began shaking, her toes clenching as she felt her world shake.

" Don't ever fucking think I don't want you. I will always want you - forever." Donnie said now holding her body to him as she came apart in his arms. Her orgasm was fast raking through her body like a flood. An intense high that left her shaking in Donnie's arms. She clenched her fists and Donnie was holding back his orgasm, looking away from the picture in front of him of Ana coming apart in front of him. 

Donnie felt her tight pussy clamping on him her perfect ass coated with a nice sheen. Donnie pulled out some gently riding out her orgasm as Ana panted her grip slowly loosening. Donnie leaned down leaving soft kisses on her back before licking her spine. 

"Fuck yes daddy. I love your fucking cock." Ana mumbled almost incoherently. Donnie took a tight grip on her hip with one hand and with the other he touched her clit. Still not moving he began rubbing it softly, it was slick and soaking wet with her sweet juices. 

Then Donnie began to move. Ana thought she was seeing stars. He was rubbing her clit to the rhythm of his strokes stopping right before he hit her cervix every time. " Yeah Donnie you like fucking my tight little pussy don't you," Ana said looking back at him as he increased his speed pounding into her pussy and fervently rubbing her clit. 

"Fuck yes Donnie, who's you, little slut daddy? Fuck me harder Donnie! Harder please make me cum all of your big fucking cockkk" Ana moaned out as Donnie like a man possessed began pounding into her pussy. His strokes starting to become unhinged as the sound of his balls slapping her ass with such a quick pace overtook her. He began rubbing her clit so quickly her juices squishing as he fucked her harder and harder. 

Ana started screaming. She was loosing it. She couldn't breathe at the rate her was fucking her tight pussy. He pounded into her relentlessly still keeping her in mind. He stopped right before he hit her cervix and he was intentional on rubbing her clit. Ana could no longer think, that's how fast she was about to cum. She almost forgot her job to make him cum. Almost. 

She just needed to say the right thing. "This is your pussy daddy. Fuck it like it's yours. I'm your little slut daddy I can take more. Give me more of your cock please Daddy." 

Ana felt Donnie snap, and it was perfect timing because Ana felt herself cumming. Ana while still coming down from her quick high when she felt Donnie left her clit alone. He began walking her back on the couch as she let go of the arm rest. He took her body pulling it back so it was no longer near the arm rest. 

Then Donnie did something Ana wasn't used to. He took her head and buried it into the couch. Ana quickly realized what he wanted and perked her ass back up her head laying in the couch. Ana was used to body contact so she wasn't sure how this would feel.

Donnie got a firm grip on her hips tighter than before. So tight it actually bruised. It became clear to Ana this was different from every other time they had made love. They liked fucking. And Ana loved it hardcore but Donnie was such a sweetheart in the back of his mind Ana always knew he had never fully surrendered to how he felt. He always kept her in mind. 

And in the back of Ana's mind, she always wanted to push him over the edge every time they had sex. She was hungry for his cum and truly felt like a slut for him. Because what she wanted more than anything was for him to lose control on her. In a way, it'd be the only way she could be his slut. 

Donnie's grip had no regard for how she felt. 

And Ana loved it. 

Like a woman untamed Ana moaned, " Yes Daddy give me some cock I can't handle. Fuck the shit out of me Donnie." Ana groaned into the couch as she lay on her cheek. Her arms behind her back. An image of complete submission.

Donnie moved out so that only the tip of his cock was inside of her, And then unlike anytime before, Donnie slammed into her, only the balls of his cock hanging out of her tight pussy. It suddenly occurred to Ana, he had never fucked her completely, because she had never felt her pussy packed to the brim like this. It hit her cervix for the first time ever that they had made love and it hurt.

He was close. It unfurled Ana to coax him harder. " Yeah, you like fucking your little slut, don't you. I want you to fuck my pussy so only you can use it now Donnie. Treat me like the slut I am Donnie, Ruin me" Ana said her throat guttural as she hid the concern that she couldn't take it as she was fueled by the idea of him breaking his will around her. On her.

Donnie slipped out of her, his grip on her hips tightening with each stroke as he continuously slammed into her. The resounding sound and the groans out of Donnie's mouth were so primal. Ana knew she had done it. She had broken him. And he was going to ruin her for it. 

Each stroke Donnie slipped all the way out and slammed back into her causing deafening screams to escape Ana's voice. He was slamming into her no regard for any discomfort and pain she was feeling. He picked up his pace constantly slamming his tip deep into her womb, abusing her pussy. Only to piston out of her tight pussy and pound into her again. 

"PLEASE DONNIE FUCK PLEASE," Ana screamed her arms which were once behind her back now feebly tried to sit her up, in almost a push-up position. Tears brimmed Anas eyes as Donnie relentlessly came all of the way out only to slam into her again. It hit her cervix, his cock aimed low into her pussy. Ana was screaming her arms giving out on her. Donnie grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back pulling at her arms as he pounded her again. 

He was fucking her. It hurt. It was solely for his pleasure. Her pussy throbbing beneath her Ana couldn't understand why but she liked it. 

Ana looked back at him tears now falling down her face, " Please" she whispered her voice practically gone. Donnie looked at her his eyes a dark color and the look on his face let her know that he loved this. The begging for him to abuse her. 

Donnie let go. He put on foot one the ground and kept his knee on the couch. This angle caused him to hit Ana deeper. It fucking hurt. Ana screamed, her voice hoarse. She tried to use her hands to get away from him, tears streamed down her face. "Please, Donnie I cant take it anymore." She yelled as she put one hand on the carpet. 

This seemed to fuel Donnie he tightened the hold on her hips pounding into her harder and faster, slamming into her cervix. "Don't run from my cock, you better fucking take it." Donnie grumbled out. At Donnie's words Ana turned her body to the carpet as she tried to escape his hold, Donnie's tight grip keeping her in place. 

"Stay right here and take all this cock I'm giving you, you fucking slut," Donnie told her. He wasn't playing he was serious. "Please Donnie please, I -" Ana whimpered out her tone begging and even though he was hurting her, his pounding into her relentless in motion, his head abusing her tight pussy. 

Ana's body started shaking as she held onto the carpet her arms almost giving out beneath her. Her pussy was tightening. She was about to cum. Donnie noticed his cock tightening as he fucked her hitting a spot in her pussy tighter than he was used to. It was so fucking wet and warm. 

Her body convulsing around him Donnie grabbed her ponytail stopping her from slowly from inching away from him. "Don't you dare fucking cum" Donnie demanded as a growl. He buried him deep into her pussy stopping his strokes. Ana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shook violently now. 

"Please let me cum." She whispered raspily. Her control slipping as he was filled her up deliciously now. Donnie let go of her ponytail roughly throwing her head down to the carpet. 

" I fucking said no." Donnie said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her hip again. Red and deeply bruised with a red outline of his hands on her ass. He fucked her now his balls slapping into her clit fast. Ana moaned while biting her lip and she exercised every amount of control she had. She was about to cum and hard. 

He was pounding into her, " Fucking slut. Yeah, you fucking slut. Can't say no to this cock can you. " he said, smacking her ass. Ana tightened her grip on the carpet as she bit her lip, tightening her pussy to hold off her orgasm. 

Donnie drove deep inside of her as she tightened tighter and with one more stroke he pulled out of her pussy. His semen and cum dribbling out of her pussy onto her thighs. The liquid thick and white. Donnie could feel it, he was about to cum. 

Even though he had pulled out Ana was cumming. Donnie grabbed her by her ponytail, as she shook, her eyes rolling back as he turned her around to his cock. Donnie slapped her cheek pulling her out of her bliss. Her grabbed the side of her cheek hollowing them as he grabbed the base of his cock still wet with all of her juices, cum and his semen. 

Ana opened her eyes, Donnie's pretty cock, slick with all of their juices combined. Donnie grabbed the back of her head as Ana opened her mouth as wide as it could go. Donnie shoved his cock down her throat. Ana had no time to prepare or breather. 

"Fuck yeah swallow my cock" Donnie groaned as his legs shook. His cock practically buried in her wet mouth. Ana looked up at him her hands on his pelvis as she tried to push him back. Ana couldn't breathe. 

Donnie pulled out as Ana coughed a long trail of saliva following from her pink mouth to his head. 

Donnie looked at her, fuck she was beautiful like this. He opened her mouth again but this time Ana was ready to receive him. He slid his cock down her throat roughly before pistoning out of her mouth twice. "Fucking slut" Donnie whispered looking at her face. 

His legs shook beneath him as his cock spasmed, he pulled Ana's head closer into him, her nose buried in his balls. As cum shot out of his cock and down her throat. Ana pulled back some sucking the head of his cock softly before letting his cock go as she sat back on her knees and stuck her tongue out his cum on the tip of her tongue already, saliva dripping down her mouth. 

Donnie grabbed his cock aiming it at her face as spurts of cum released from his cock spraying her face first on her nose some on her tongue and some hitting her eye lid. But Ana's eyes stayed open as some cum leaked out, she moved her head down to get every drop dribbling out of his cock. She softly sucked his sensitive head the last spurts of cum spurting into her mouth. 

Donnie looked down at her with dark eyes as she looked up at him his cum covering her face and she opened her mouth to him again. Allowing him to see all of his cum in her mouth and she stuck her tongue out. The white cum dribbling little out of her mouth as she rolled her tongue back in and swallowed his seed. 

He watched as she licked her lips still looking at his her eyes screaming. "I'm yours to fuck, to please, to use" 

Using her fingers she took the cum on her face and slowly twirled it around her fingers before slipping it into her mouth until her face was cleared of his ropes of cum and she had swallowed all of it. 

Only the slurps of drinking his cum could be heard as Donnie watched her darkly. She dipped her fingers into her pussy wrapping and juices or semen dribbling out of her and depositing the digits into her mouth. Until she had slurped all of his semen from her pussy and even his cum that had dripped onto her thighs. She never broke eye contact with him. And then she licked her plump lips again.

"I have to have all of your cum. You ruined me" Ana said. Donnie looked at her squeezing her cheek and darkly he said, very unlike himself. "Now no one can ever have that pussy again. It's fucking mine you hear me" he growled to here and Ana nodded her head fervently. He was right he had abused her pussy so now nobody but he could have it. 

"Say yes sir," he demanded dominantly. 

"Yes sir" she said. Donne let go of her cheek and walked away to take a shower she assumed a dark grin spreading across Ana’s face. 

Unbeknownst to her Donnie saw it in the living room mirror. And it dawned on him. No matter how dark he thought his desires were, his wife's were darker.


End file.
